The Soul Hero: Kotobuki Natsune!
by iLucxfer
Summary: Kotobuki Natsune has finally reached the grand age of 14! With only a year left of middle school, she is determined to enroll into U.A, Japan's best- and toughest- High School exclusively catered for those who are determined to pave the world with their Quirks by becoming the best heroes they can be. With a rather unique quirk in her possession, just how will her future look?
1. Chapter One

**Kotobuki Natsune has finally reached the grand age of 14!**

**With her final year of middle school coming to a close, she is determined to enroll into U.A, Japan's best- and toughest- High School exclusively catered for those who are determined to pave the world with their Quirks by becoming the best heroes they can be.**

**With a rather unique quirk in her possession, just how will her future look?**

* * *

It was a sunny, yet quite chilly morning in Taitō City. The bustling city within Tokyo was full of citizens scuttling across the streets, heading towards work and school and other daily routines they possess.

As the streets grew more clustered, a young teenager could be seen running down the paved pathways, narrowly avoiding the people around her as she barely stopped herself from slamming into them.

_'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I'm so late! She's going to kill me for sure this time, I just know it!'_

Clicking her tongue as she ran, the short girl could feel her legs burning as she practically flew down the street, desperate as to not miss the momentous occasion that marks the end of one chapter in her life.

Picking up speed, she sighed in relief as her destination appeared at the end of the street she was currently running down.

Entering the large, dull grey cement gates, she looked towards the Middle school that's haunted her for the past three years of her life. Sighing gently, she walked down the uneven cobbled walkway towards the auditorium doors, seeing a head of ash-brown hair tied up in it's usual ponytail with a white ribbon. With a small grin, the young girl ran up to her friend, who caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eye, rolling them before calling out to her.

"Natsune, C'mon already! We're gonna be late!"

Kogane Toshiyo is a young girl with a rather impressive build for someone of her age. She was taller than most middle school girls, including Natsune herself, and with an intellect that surpases many. As well as her brains, she has the looks too. With her light ash-brown hair that reaches below her shoulder blades, porcelain skin tone and pupiless cobalt-blue eyes, Toshiyo is easily one of the prettiest girls that Natsune has ever seen.

Brushing her own blush-pink locks out of her face, Natsune gasped quietly, trying to catch her breath as the duo made their way to the auditorium, preparing themselves for the assembly that brings and end to their middle school life.

Glancing around the building as they walked quietly, Natsune couldn't help but feel a little bit of nostalgia seeping it's way to her heart. Whilst the past three years may have been hell on earth for her, she had gotten used to it. Despite all of the sneering, shoving and hatred thrown her way in this campus, she'd always had Toshiyo to rely on. She just hoped that their friendship would last.

Looking up at the large steel doors to the hall, the two girls looked at each other and shared a smile as they opened the doors, seeing at least a hundred other students finding seats to prepare for the closing ceremony.

Walking towards the front of the hall, Natsune and Toshiyo sat down and waited for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

Looking around the now completely full and extremely silent hall, Natsune couldn't help but gulp at the raw, pure emotions rolling off of everyone. Feeling all of the aura's surrounding her and the mixed feelings surrounding them, as well as the individual thoughts vibrating from each and every soul, Natsune began to feel suffocated.

Fortunately for her, the Principal had finally arrived and began his speech.

"Good evening everyone once more to our 9th grade promotion ceremony. I have been extremely privileged to have been the principal for Teito Middle School, as well as a teacher to each and every one of you.-"

As the principal began his speech, Natsune couldn't help but scoff at such a blant show of falseness. Looking into his soul, she could easily hear that this 'speech' is one he searched for on the internet.

"-Looking at each and every one of your unique, individual faces brings me great pleasure as well as immense sorrow, for that I have been gifted the opportunity to teach you, help you and know you. and now it is time for you to leave. Oh, how I wish we had more time...

But remember this, students. No matter how hard things may get, no matter what faces you struggle with, you will always have the strength to overcome it. you will succeed, for you are Teito Middle School Students!"

As the speech drew to an end, the students began to cheer and whoop from joy, as it meant that their compulsory education had come to an end. Natsune had no doubt in her mind that many of the 'strong, smart students' will just drop out of education now that they don't have to legally return to it.

If Natsune had been any other person, she might have done the same thing as well.

But she wasn't any other person, and she had one goal in mind. Use her recommendation to get into U.A and become the best hero she can be. If anything, she will make her brother proud and prove she is nothing like her father.

Looking at Toshiyo, she smiled gently at the fact that her best (and only) friend would be going to U.A with her, for both of them managed to get a place in the entrance exam.

Very soon, they'll both be the strongest duo in Japan.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

* * *

As the sun rose in Japan, the light flickered through the thick curtains hanging over Natsune's windows, the trickles of light illuminating over her face. Groaning quietly, she turned over in her bed, trying to avoid the sun when-

WHAM! The door to her bedroom flew open, smashing against the door whilst the person opening it cried out with a joyous "NAAAAAAA-CHAAAAN! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP~"

With a murderous growl, said teenager sat up and grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on- in this case an alarm clock- and launched it at the figure standing in her doorway, nailing him right in the face. Watching as the figure fell back with a surprised squark, she climbed out of her bed and walked across her bedroom to open her curtains.

"I've told you to stop doing that Ni-san! I have an alarm clock so we DON'T wake the neighbours with your annoying voice!" Walking towards the downed figure, she sighed as a pair of familiar silver eyes opened and blinked up at her, her now identified older brother brushing his thick onyx hair out of his face sheepishly smiling.

Rolling her own pair of silver orbs, she shook her head and made her way towards her closet, pulling out a pair of black sports leggings, a grey see-through mesh tank top with a black sports bra underneath, black steel-toe-capped sneakers and a dark grey hoodie. Securing her hair up into a messy bun, she put on her grey, black and white bracelets before walking towards her nightstand and grabbing her smartphone. Turning towards herself in the mirror, she smiled as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Even now she couldn't believe that she was this close to finally being that one step closer to her dream.

Looking towards the single picture on her desk, her smile grew softer as her eyes became glassy. Seeing the woman in the picture smiling back at her, she could feel her heart drop with the very familiar ache she had grown used to over the years.

_'I hope you're watching me from up there... I'll make you proud. I swear on it. Just keep watching me... Oka-Chan.'_

Walking out of her bedroom and closing the door, she could smell a whiff of egg and fresh rice. Heading towards the kitchen, she saw her older brother standing by the counter, preparing breakfast for the both of them. Feeling her mouth begin to water slightly, she stepped towards the table and sat down patiently awaiting the nice-smelling food.

As her brother finished cooking, he prepared the dishes and then walked towards the table himself, placing down the dishes and sitting himself down, before smiling at his younger sister.

"Remember to eat it all, Na-Chan! you don't want to pass out during the entrance exam!"

Rolling her eyes lovingly at his chirpy personality, she looked down at the Tamago gohan before picking up her chopsticks and sending a small prayer to her mother, hoping that she'll be proud of her no matter what happens. Finishing her prayer, she broke her chopsticks in half before beginning to eat.

Halfway through eating, Natsune could have sworn she heard sniffling. Looking up in confusion, she turned towards her brother and her confusion turned to surprise when she saw his eyes were glassy and overflowing with tears.

"N-Ni-San, what-" just before she could ask what was wrong, he held his hand up to her and let out a quiet, watery laugh.

"It's just... you've grown up so well, Na-Chan. After everything that's happened to you, you've never once given up. I can't help but feel proud that I got to help raise you... I'm so proud of you... so would Ka-San. Now, go out there and knock them dead, Natsune!"

Looking up at him in a combination of shock and awe, all she could do was mutter a quiet "Shun-Ni..." before looking down and clenching her fists tightly. Breathing deeply, she looked back up at him, her silver eyes sparkling with determination.

Reaching towards him, she gave him a quick yet loving hug, smiling up at him. Running towards the door, she grabbed her backpack before heading towards the door. As she opened the door, she took one step before her voice could be heard,

"I'll do it, Shun. I'll make it. Count on it." With a raised hand signalling goodbye, she walked straight out of the apartment, leaving behind one proud as hell brother.

Walking down the apartment complex, she stepped onto the street and saw that Toshiyo was waiting for her on the sidewalk. Toshiyo, as always, looked perfect as usual. With her hair tied back in it's usual ponytail, she donned a pair of white silk leggings, a purple crop top and a pure white cotton jacket. covering her feet were a pair of new white and purple sneakers made from the best brands. Looking up at her, Toshiyo smiled as she saw her best friend.

"Are you ready, Natsu? Today's the day. Yesterday we were civilians. Today, were soldiers fighting for our chance at glory!" Smirking at her best friends determination, she gave her a sharp grin and a nod, as they set off down the streets.

As they walked, Natsune could have sworn she heard a soothing voice, wishing her luck.

And she definitely heard intense sobbing from a certain medical student in a certain apartment.

Laughing quietly, she couldn't help but feel that from this moment on, life for the duo would change as they knew it.

* * *

Getting off of the train, Natsune rubbed her pointed ears as she tried to get the grating sound of the train's breaks out of her skull. Looking around Musutafu station, she couldn't help but feel a sense of anxiety over today.

Knowing that just a few blocks away is the building and test that would decide her future obviously made her unsettled.

And yet, when she turned to Toshiyo and saw the confident smile and excited gleam in her eyes, she felt as if just maybe she had a chance after all.

Looking up towards the sky, she could see that there wasn't a single cloud in sight. Looking around the area, Natsune noticed that whilst she had been daydreaming, Toshiyo had already made it to the end of the block and was calling out to her.

Shaking her head lightly, she jogged up towards her friend as they both continued their way up to the high School of their dreams.

As the duo walked down the streets of Musutafu, the crowds and groups of civilians and students alike began to grow, either being eager to see their children off or rushing to take part in the exams. Out of the corner of her eye, Natsune caught a glimpse of ash-blonde hair and narrowed crimson eyes, burning with desire and passion. What she didn't expect, however, had been for him to turn to her and for them to make eye contact.

As it felt like time stood still when their eyes connected, Natsune flushed beet red and turned her head back towards Toshiyo, who looked at her with complete and utter confusion.

"Natsu, why's your face red? Are you nervous? Don't worry, we'll do fine!" For once, Natsune couldn't help but feel relieved that for such a genius, Toshiyo was also completely oblivious.

"Y-yeah... that's it. I guess it's just that there's so many people here." The last time she'd been in a crowd of students, had been very, _very _difficult.

With her rather... vivacious personality and volatile temperament, combined with her social anxiety, Natsune had never really been one for group projects or large group outings.

Sighing deeply, she clenched her hands into tight fists hidden away in her pockets, gulping quietly and putting on a brave face for her friend.

"C'mon, Toshi! Let's win this thing!" With a toothy and quite menacing grin that made the people around her shudder, Natsune grabbed Toshiyo by the arm and began to run, dragging her along all the while laughing wholeheartedly.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of red eyes had been following her.

* * *

As they entered the huge auditorium, Natsune could feel the hairs on her arm standing up in suspense at just seeing the amount of students seated down.

Walking down towards their seats, they saw they were sat near a green-haired boy with cheeks full of freckles. Sitting down, Natsune was sat one seat away from the boy and could see that despite being shorter than most boys, he was still quite muscular. Turning away from him, she turned back towards Toshiyo and was about to speak when a body collapsed into the seat next to her. Looking towards him she couldn't hide her shock as the very same blonde boy from earlier plopped down next to her.

she could see him glancing at her out of the corner of his eye with furrowed brows and could tell he was about to say something when-

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!" within which, the hall replied with silence. Natsune could see that the presenter, with a rather... unique hairstyle, began to feel awkward so she sighed for the upteenth time today and went all out with

"HEEY!" jumping out of her seat to shout at the top of her lungs, Natsune succeed in startling those around her, whilst Toshiyo groaned and facepalmed in humiliation. As everyone in the hall turned to stare at Natsune, the announcer clearly enjoyed his reply.

"What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah! As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You Are Here You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?" Again, there was silence.

And again, Natsune took it upon herself.

"Okay!"

"Yeah, what a great reply from you in the middle! Now on with the presentation! There are three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

As Natsune looked down at her examinee card, she could hear the green-haired boy mumbling to himself. Just as the boy next to him scolded him for what seemed to be a usual occurrence, another voice sounded out,

"May I ask a question?" within which he went on to say after he got the go ahead "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U. A. , the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes."

Natsune couldn't help but look down at her printout and notice that he was right. She nodded in respect that he noticed the apparent mistake, but then he went on another samm tangent, this time targeting the green mumbler.

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Noting that said target grew red in shame and apologised, as others turned to laugh at him, Natsune scowled before standing up herself, set on defending him.

"Maybe you should be the one to leave, four eyes. All you've done so far is interrupt an opening ceremony to point out something that I have no doubt a pro-hero would explain, and then you set out to humiliate someone. Yeah, cause that's real heroic, huh?" as Natsune spoke loudly, everyone turned their eyes towards her.

Now usually, Natsune would crack under the pressure and resort to her usual volatile ways of deflecting, but she was so focused on glaring daggers at the tall teenager in front of her, she failed to notice.

As the tall boy flailed in his seat and began to stutter in shock, Natsune finally remembered where she was and caught sight of all the eyes watching her. Gulping and tensing in distress, she bit her lip and felt her face turn red.

Just as she was about to shake, she felt a rough hand pull her back down into her seat. Expecting it to be Toshiyo, she looked at the hand only to realise it was from a completely different direction to her friend. Looking up, she saw the hand belonged to the blonde boy from before.

Giving him a crooked smile, she nodded once and turned back towards Present Mic, whom she recognised from the shows she'd listen to with Toshiyo during the weekends.

"Okay, okay! Thanks a bunch for your great message, Examiner number 7111! The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it!"

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present! Our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. " Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

Looking up, Natsune couldn't help but sweatdrop at that ending.

_'Good luck suffering? Yikes.'_

Standing up along with Toshiyo, they walked down the stairs only for Natsune to hear a gruff voice call out "Oi." Turning towards the voice, she saw the blonde haired boy walking towards her.

"We're in the same area. What's your quirk?" As she stared at him, she couldn't help but feel it wasn't a question.

"Uh, I have a dual Quirk. With one I can hear the souls of others. I know what they'll say, what they'll do and what they think before they even do it. Of course I can only listen to like, 5 people at a time or I'll get migraines. The other, I can manipulate my aura into a physical matter and use it to enhance my speed and strength. It's like a silvery-pink plasma matter. It's pretty good for parkour. If I use it too much though I can get sick." In between explaining it to the boy, she could feel his gaze sinking into her. Gulping, she waited for him to speak, and when he finally did she was surprised.

"Hm. Sounds useful, I guess. I'll probably see 'ya around, Bright Eyes."

As he walked off, she couldn't help but recover from her shock at the apparent nickname before calling out to him.

"I- my names Kotobuki Natsune!"

Watching as he stopped walking, he turned towards her, sending her a single nod of acceptance before-

"Bakugou Katsuki. Remember it."

And thus, Natsune's exam was about to start.

* * *

**_Preview: Chapter Two._**

**Sitting up in bed, Natsune rose very early in the morning, eager to get ready for her first day at U.A. Jumping out of her bed, she grinned sharply as she ran towards her closet, grabbed her uniform and rushed to her small washroom to clean up and get changed.**

**After washing her hair with her banana & vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner, cleansing her skin using her coconut oil and then drying off, she got changed into her uniform, a sleeveless version of the white shirt, the dark green skirt that ends at mid-thigh length, some light grey stockings and a pair of light grey hi-tops.**

**As she put on her red tie, albeit loosely, and grabbed her grey leather jacket, a knock on the door interrupted her. Grabbing her phone and backpack, she opened the door to her room and looked up to see Shun stood there, with a small box.**

**"I figured you'd be up early and in a rush to leave, so I made you breakfast to take with you."**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm really excited to be beginning this story!**

**If you're curious about Natsune and Toshiyo (C'mon, I know you are!) then fear not, I have make pages for both them, and their original Quirks! Take a look at:**

**wiki/Kotobuki_Natsune**

**wiki/Soul_Emanation**

**wiki/Kogane_Toshiyo**

**wiki/Illusionist**

**All can be found on the MHA Fanon Page!**

**So feel free to check out those links! Both these OC's and their Quirks belong to me. They were hard to come up with at first but when I had a basic idea of what I wanted them to be, they became this! I'm personally proud of them. UwU**

**I'd also like to point out that I'm not going to write about the entrance exam since I don't feel like i can get a good grasp of it, sorry sorry! ToT**

**So, I'll be starting from the first day of U.A!**

**Until Next time, iLuc ^~^**


	2. Chapter Two

**Just a quick notice, I'm going to be starting from the first day of U.A, due to not knowing how to write the Entrance exam arc. Maybe when I have a bit more experience, I'll try writing it? But until then, just remember that Natsune and Toshiyo passed and made it into U.A. Instead of Jiro being seated next to Katsuki, Natsune will be in between them, with Toshiyo sitting in front of her!**

**Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

**_Last Time On..._**

**"Hm. Sounds useful, I guess. I'll probably see 'ya around, Bright Eyes."**

**As he walked off, she couldn't help but recover from her shock at the apparent nickname before calling out to him.**

**"I- my names Kotobuki Natsune!"**

**Watching as he stopped walking, he turned towards her, sending her a single nod of acceptance before-**

**"Bakugou Katsuki. Remember it."**

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Natsune rose very early in the morning, eager to get ready for her first day at U.A. Jumping out of her bed, she grinned sharply as she ran towards her closet, grabbed her uniform and rushed to her small washroom to clean up and get changed.

After washing her hair with her banana & vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner, cleansing her skin using her coconut oil and then drying off, she got changed into her uniform, a sleeveless version of the white shirt, the dark green skirt that ends at mid-thigh length, some light grey stockings and a pair of light grey hi-tops.

As she put on her red tie, albeit loosely, and grabbed her grey leather jacket, a knock on the door interrupted her. Grabbing her phone and backpack, she opened the door to her room and looked up to see Shun stood there, with a small box.

"I figured you'd be up early and in a rush to leave, so I made you breakfast to take with you."

With a grin, Natsune took the box and placed it in her backpack before walking past him with a smile. Just as she was about to go around him though, he suddenly reached out and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Ya' know... I'm really proud of you. I knew you'd get into U.A. I never once doubted you." Looking up at him she gave off a soft sigh before letting go of him.

"Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"I... love you, Ni-San." Keeping her head down and refusing to look up when she heard sniffling behind her, she smiled gently before leaving the apartment, making her way down to the street as usual.

As she exited the complex, she walked over to Toshiyo who stood at the end of her street like always, waiting for her to arrive. Looking at Toshiyo now, Natsune chuckled to herself.

_'Well, looks like we'll be on different sides of the social scale again.' _Natsune thought with her usual sardonic humour.

Wearing a the white school shirt underneath a purple sweater, Toshiyo forwent the school blazer, keeping it in her backpack. She wore the same skirt that Natsune did, just with a pair of purple tights and calf-high black boots. Instead of having her hair tied up, however, she left it down, allowing it to flow in the wind due to the straight thinness of it. As Natsune listened to her talk about her hopes for the day, she noticed the way her friends cobalt eyes shone with a sort of innocence to the world.

Smiling bitterly, she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that whilst Toshiyo was the type of girl anyone and everyone would fall for, she herself would always end up alone.

As the girls walked into the train station and walk towards the train that lead to Musutafu, they climbed on it and went to find seats to sit on.

Finding an empty pair of seats right next to the door, next to the window, they nabbed them. Natsune took the seat right next to the window and Toshiyo went for the one next to the aisle, just as the train began to move. Looking outside the window, Natsune watched as the scenery flew past them, observing the way that life just seemed to... move on without a care in the world.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the window, enjoying the way the cold glass cooled her down. As she listened to Toshiyo babble on, a smile stretched across her face. Despite her standoffish personality, it seems that Toshiyo never once held it against her. Out of everyone Natsune has met, she's the only one who genuinely enjoyed being her friend.

Despite knowing it's a fresh start for her, Natsune couldn't help but feel anxious. She knew that Toshiyo would never abandon her, but she couldn't stop herself from imagining the worst scenarios possible. Those being a world where Toshiyo saw her the same way she saw herself and leaving her for other people, people who were warm and cuddly and didn't snap over the smallest thing and didn't have a shit load of issues.

As the train left Teito city, it only took maybe 20 minutes to arrive to Musutafu station.

and thus, Natsune's adventure began.

* * *

Looking up at the large classroom door, Natsune could help but find it ridiculous that the school had _this _much money to spend.

Ever since the two teenagers entered the school grounds, Natsune could feel her heart pounding in her chest, almost as if it would burst out any moment. Remembering the small carton of pills in her pocket, she took her required dosage of three pills per day.

After swallowing the pills, she placed them back into her pocket before sharing a glance with Toshiyo, as Natsune went to open the door.

As the large door opened, the duo looked into the room and shared a look of incredulity as the classroom appeared to be normal. They walked inside and looked towards the board, finding a seating plan.

Finding that Toshiyo was sat in front on Natsune, they shared a smile as they went to their given seats. Placing her bag on the desk, Natsune pulled out her sketchbook and mechanical pencils before putting her bag on the hook on the side of the desk, before opening to the page within which one of the panels for her original comic resided.

As she sketched away, she could hear Toshiyo's cheerful voice twittering away to a red-haired boy with sharp teeth and another boy with blonde hair that has a black lightning bolt streak over his bangs. Even without reading their souls, she could tell the three of them would get along well.

Whilst Natsune drew in her sketchbook, the door opened up and without looking she knew exactly who it was- she could feel his explosive aura as well as hear his loud thoughts. Gulping quietly, she could hear him looking at the board to find his seat. She had been so distracted in her drawing, however, she didn't notice that his seat was _right next to hers._

Looking up in shock, she could only watch as he sat down, glaring right back at her as he threw his legs over the desk. Looking at him right now, she could see that his aura was completely different to any other one she'd seen so far- a wild red, with hues of molten gold and blazing orange- completely different to the vibrant blue that was Toshiyo and the moss green that her brother possessed.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, however, a familiar voice boomed out.

"Take your feet off of that desk right now!"

Bakugou scowled in irritation at the tall bluenette, whilst Natsune sighed as she felt a sense of deja vu.

"Hah?"

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you cretin!"

Natsune could feel her hand clenching around her pencil as she watched the-pointless- scolding, tutting silently.

"You're kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you born with it?" Not expecting that response, Natsune snorted in amusement at the look of complete horror that crossed the large bluenettes face. As the tall speckled teen turned towards her, Natsune tried to disguise her laughter as coughing, and yet the narrowing of his eyes indicated he didn't buy it for a second.

"A-ah... let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida and I'm from the Soumei private academy."

"Soumei huh? So you must think you're better than me? I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one!" Apparently Iida didn't take to that very well, considering his response.

"Hah? You would threaten me? You're own classmate?"

Tutting, Natsune turned towards Iida and couldn't help but add her own two cents in.

"Coming from the guy that purposely set out to humiliate someone during the entrance exam- someone he didn't even freakin' know, that's rich."

Turning towards her with a hint of respect in his crimson orbs, Bakugou could only snigger out a "What she said" as Iida flailed and Toshiyo turned around with a sigh.

"Natsu, you said you wouldn't cause any trouble..."

"I didn't cause it though, Toshi! He's getting on my nerves." The pinkette pouted as her pretty best friend gave her the patented 'Disapproving momma-stare.'

Just as Natsune sighed in defeat, the argueing next to her suddenly ceased. Looking up, she saw them facing the doorway and curiously, Natsune followed their gaze only to see a rather plain-looking boy with green hair. It took Natsune maybe around 30 seconds to recognise him as the very same boy Iida went after in the entrance exams.

"It's him..."

Watching in amusement as the entire class turned to face him, which resulted in him flailing around with a face as red as her report card, she could practically hear his soul sobbing in distress. It wasn't until Iida walked towards him exclaiming "Good morning!" did she grow confused. did she read his Core Aura wrong and it turns out he's actually a good guy?

Watching the interaction between the two men, she quietly took note that the green-haired boy held a rather strange Aura too. not in the same sense as Bakugou, but in the sense that there was more than _one aura surrounding him._

Shaking her head, she couldn't focus on his aura with all of the commotion going on. Rubbing her temples to try and chase away the headache, she missed the look of worry from Toshiyo and the look of curiosity from the blonde next to her.

Turning back to her sketchbook, she picked it up and placed it back into her backpack, just as a large... yellow caterpillar entered the room?

Blinking owlishly, she shook her head slightly, laughing grimly and sighing.

"These meds must have some odd side effects..." Completely unaware that the rest of the class heard her.

"Welcome to U.A's hero course. It took 8 seconds before you all shut up, that's not gonna work. Time is precious, rational students would understand that."

Looking up at the scruffy-looking adult, she couldn't help but feel like she'd seen him somewhere before.

_'Who is this guy? Is he a Pro or just a regular teacher? His aura... it's potent as hell so he must be a Pro.'_

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher."

Looking at him, the class was completely silent in surprise.

Reaching into his sleeping bag _(Why does he even have that?) _he pulled out what looked to be a tracksuit with U.A's logo colouring on it.

"Alright let's get to it. Put these on and head outside."

As the class looked on in confusion, Natsune understood what he was planning from the moment she looked into his soul.

_'A Quirk Apprehension test... he's going to test our abilities and then try to trick us? Damn, why does his aura seem so familiar to me? He's too old to be friends with Ni-San and probably too young to know my father... so where-'_

Sighing once again, she realised that despite missing his speech she already knew what was to be expected, so grabbing the tracksuit and grey sneakers from her bag, she went along with the other girls to go and get changed.

* * *

**_Preview: Chapter Three_**

**Fiddling around with the tracksuit sleeves, Natsune scowled at the jacket. She's never been fond of sleeves, especially on her right arm. It reminded her too much of some pretty dark times from her childhood.**

**As the class assembled in the courtyard, they were all scattered around. Natsune could see that the spiky redhead was standing next to a guy with longish black hair and large elbows, she could see Iida standing next to the green boy and next to him stood a girl with round cheeks and short brown hair. Behind her and next to the black-haired boy stood a teen with a rather- peculiar- shaped head. On his left, a girl who was completely pink.**

**Natsune herself stood next to Toshiyo on the far corner, away from the other students. Huffing silently, she grabbed a thick hair bobble from her wrist and tied up her thick blush-pink locks into a scure, messy bun. All the while watching as Toshiyo put her hair up in her usual ponytail with her white ribbon.**

**As the teacher finally revealed what they were doing out here, the rest of the class, minus Natsune and from what she could see Bakugou and a boy with dual-coloured hair, repeated,**

**"A Quirk Assessment Test?"**

* * *

**And- cut!**

**That's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry sorry it's so short! I'm planning on finishing off Episode 5 and then episode 6 in the next chapter.**

**If Bakugou seems a little bit OOC then gomen if you don't like it! I want it to be similar to canon where he respects those he views as strong, and from the moment him and Natsune first saw each other, I wanted it to be noted that they saw each other's strength.**

**Yes, this is a Bakugou x Natsune story, with Todoroki x Toshiyo as a secondary background couple. The story won't be based on romance, but it will still greatly involve BakuNatsu (KatSune? NatSuki? KotoGou? BakuBuki? Let me know which ship name you like most! I've decided on ShoShio for Shoto and Toshiyo.)**

**Either way, I hope the quality of the chapter made up for the length of it! ^~^'**

**Until next time, Lucx out!**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Last Time On..._**

**"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher."**

**Looking at him, the class was completely silent in surprise.**

**Reaching into his sleeping bag _(Why does he even have that?) _he pulled out what looked to be a tracksuit with U.A's logo colouring on it.**

**"Alright let's get to it. Put these on and head outside."**

**As the class looked on in confusion, Natsune understood what he was planning from the moment she looked into his soul.**

**_'A Quirk Apprehension test... he's going to test our abilities and then try to trick us? Damn, why does his aura seem so familiar to me? He's too old to be friends with Ni-San and probably too young to know my father... so where-'_**

**Sighing once again, she realised that despite missing his speech she already knew what was to be expected, so grabbing the tracksuit and grey sneakers from her bag, she went along with the other girls to go and get changed.**

* * *

Fiddling around with the tracksuit sleeves, Natsune scowled at the jacket. She's never been fond of sleeves, especially on her right arm. It reminded her too much of some pretty dark times from her childhood.

As the class assembled in the courtyard, they were all scattered around. Natsune could see that the spiky redhead was standing next to a guy with longish black hair and large elbows, she could see Iida standing next to the green boy and next to him stood a girl with round cheeks and short brown hair. Behind her and next to the black-haired boy stood a teen with a rather- peculiar- shaped head. On his left, a girl who was completely pink.

Natsune herself stood next to Toshiyo on the far corner, away from the other students. Huffing silently, she grabbed a thick hair bobble from her wrist and tied up her thick blush-pink locks into a scure, messy bun. All the while watching as Toshiyo put her hair up in her usual ponytail with her white ribbon.

As the teacher finally revealed what they were doing out here, the rest of the class, minus Natsune and from what she could see Bakugou and a boy with dual-coloured hair, repeated,

"A Quirk Assessment Test?"

Cringing slightly from the loud exclamations, she rubbed behind her elven-like ears as she listened in to what was being said.

"But orientation... we're gonna miss it..."

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Listening to the class gasp, everyone with mixed reactions, Sensei continued on,

"Here at U.A we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardised tests your entire lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before."

_'It's not like they'd notice if I used one of my Quirks, honestly.' _With a weary smile, Natsune couldn't help but think.

"The countries still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel and it's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn. Bakugou, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam."

Perking up, Natsune looked over towards the blonde boy and watched as he startled at being called on.

"What was your farthest distance throw at the softball when you were in junior high?"

"67 metres, I think."

"Right, try doing it with your Quirk. Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting our time."

Watching as he took his place and stretched, Natsune couldn't help but be curious about what his Quirk was, since she never got to see it in the exams. Keeping her eyes on him, she couldn't help but be a little surprised when he threw his arm back and the ball exploded away, all whilst he gave out a deafening cry of "DIE!"

Watching as the ball flew away, she couldn't hide her shock.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities," Aizawa-Sensei started up again, "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a Pro." Lifting up the monitor, the class gasped when they saw the distance recording, with Natsune's eyes widening when she saw it.

_'705 metres? that's insane!'_

Apparently, the lightning bolt boy thought the same, as he echoed her exact thoughts.

Listening as the class grew pumped and wanted to give it a try, Natsune couldn't help but look down at her own pair of hands, all the while trying not to listen in too much on too many souls.

As she looked up and listened to Aizawa-Sensei talking, she couldn't help but scowl at the restrictions the tracksuit jacket had. Growing annoyed, she moved her hands to the zip and forced it down before throwing the jacket to the floor, unknowingly catching the attention of the class.

As Natsune looked up and realised she was the center of attention, she winced and gulped, before scowling and turning away with a huff.

"Today, you'll complete in 8 physical tests to gage your potential. Whoever comes in last, has none. And will therefore be expelled."

If Natsune had been anyone else, she'd of believed him. Unluckily for him, though, Natsune saw right through his lie when she looked into his soul and read his aura.

However, the rest of the class, oddly enough minus the same dual-haired boy and a girl with a large black ponytail, seemed to panic and call out his unfairness.

Sighing, Natsune turned to the one with the round cheeks, before speaking her mind,

"Life's not fair. Villains, natural disasters, freak accidents, illnesses, all of them can lead to bigger problems. Like death. You think this is unfair? So if life. It doesn't care if you're a hero. It takes and it takes and it takes until you have nothing left. The only way to counteract unfairness is if you're already dead. You couldn't of honestly thought that a hero course like this'd be easy, right? 'Cause if you did, you've severely underestimated the job of a Pro."

Looking at them all, Natsune didn't realise she had a vicious glare on her face right up until Toshiyo gave her shoulder a pat before shushing her to calm down. All the while, Aizawa-Sensei looked straight at her, as if he was trying to read into her own soul.

"Yeah... what she said. Alright, everyone get ready."

Standing with the rest of the class, she watched as Toshiyo went first, alongside Iida and a girl who shared an uncanny appearance to a frog. Watching as they got ready, she could see Toshiyo creating physical roller skates with miniature rockets attached.

The moment the alarm went off, the race started.

Keeping her eyes on all three of them, she was slightly surprised to see that Iida had boosters in his calves, almost as if he was built for speed. Watching as he came first at 3.04 seconds, with Toshiyo not far behind him at 4.63 seconds, the frog girl came third at 5.58 seconds.

Next up, Natsune watched the round-faced girl and the boy with the tail get ready. Listening in, she overheard what the girl was doing and took a rough guess at what her Quirk was.

_'Lightening her clothing? It must involve gravity...'_

Keeping her eyes focused, she watched as they ran, the boy getting 5.49 seconds and the girl getting 7.15 as her score. Sighing, she couldn't help but notice that it was her turn. Taking her place in the line, next to an odd boy with a rather large belt and then pink girl from earlier, Natsune crouched down whilst manipulating her aura towards her feet, giving them a misty silver-like plasma coating.

The moment the alarm went off, Natsune ran for it all whilst trying to avoid the backlash that the boys apparent Lazer quirk gave off. Watching as he flew past both her and the pink one, she couldn't help but snort in amusement as he lazer suddenly stopped, resulting in him crashing to the floor.

Coming in first, Natsune managed to get a 4.82 seconds, with the boy getting 5.51. As for the girl Natsune didn't manage to catch what her score was.

Stretching her arms, she gave off a small yawn as she walked back other towards Toshiyo and the rest of the class. Taking her place, she plopped herself onto the floor, resting her elbow on her knee and her face in her palm as she waited to watch the rest of her classmates run.

Tapping into Aizawa's soul, she could hear what he was thinking clearly.

_'Testing the upper limits of their powers helps me assess their room for growth. It becomes clear what they can and can't do, their true potential.'_

Noticing it was Bakugou and the green boy whom she now identified as 'Midoriya', she looked up, interested to know how their results would turn out.

Watching as Bakugou got 4.13 seconds and Midoriya gained 7.02, she marveled at the clear difference in power between them, and yet she remembered from the entrance exams that they went to the same middle school. Listening as Bakugou commented on his Quirm was the most useful in the school, Natsune couldn't help but partially agree.

_'It may be one of the best, but his ego is something else... damn.'_

Watching as Bakugou walked over to the class and surprisingly enough, stood next to her, Natsune couldn't help but watching him slightly. Sighing she kept her eyes on the rest of the tests, feeling as though it was going by in a blur.

By the end of the 7th test, she couldn't help but notice that whilst she did quite well on them, one student in particular didn't use his Quirk. _At all._

_'Surely he knows that he's in the bottom score... he must know he needs to use his Quirk to even get to 7th place, nevermind remaining last... so why hasn't he used it?'_

Watching as Midoriya walked to the center of the circle, the same one she'd been in less than 5 minutes prior and received a 657.3 metres, she couldn't hide her frown as she suspected something was up. Watching as he moved his hand backwards, she saw as he went for it.

Only for the ball to land at 46 metres.

"I erased your Quirk. The judges for this exam.. were not rational enough." Watching as his eyes turned red and his hair began to float, Natsune's mind suddenly clicked into place.

_'Eraserhead! The one who injured my father... it's him!'_

Looking at him in awe, she still couldn't hide the wince as he clearly didn't believe in being soft and easy.

"Someone like you should never be allowed to enrol at this school."

Watching as Midoriya figured out who Aizawa was, the class burst into discussion over who he was. Natsune watched as Aizawa used his scarf to pull the short boy closer to him, before going into a full tyrade.

"You're not ready. You don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?" As Midoriya tried to deny the claims, Aizawa started back up again- "No matter what your intentions are, you'd be nothing more than a liability in battle." Biting her lip at the harsh words, she looked around the class and saw they were all just as tense as she was.

Seeing that Aizawa finally let him go and returned his Quirk, Natsune could barely hear Iida mumble about if Aizawa gave him 'instructions' as she was too busy focusing on Midoriya's hand to notice. Seeing as he took another swing, she gave out a sigh as she knew it was all over for the boy.

that is, until instead of breaking his entire hand, he only broke one finger.

Looking on in shock, she could see that she wasn't the only one surprised, as everyone, including Bakugou and Aizawa had wide eyes. Whereas Sensei was grinning, however, Bakugou's jaw was literally on the floor.

Watching as Midoriya clenched his good hand around his injured one, she could see the tears welling up in his eyes, but the grin on his face indicated that he refused to let them fall.

As she sat on the floor, she looked up when she heard explosions set off from her right, and saw that Bakugou's face was a picture of shock and... anger?

Watching as Bakugou went completely ballistic, flying over towards Midoriya with his explosions at the ready, she couldn't help but wince, glad that she wasn't on the other side of them. Watching as just before Bakugou could reach Midoriya, he had gotten wrapped up in some type of cloth, the scarf that Aizawa wore? How peculiar.

Listening as Bakugou started shouting about what it was, she heard Aizawa order him to stand down as he erased Bakugou's Quirk before he could do any damage.

As she was too busy thinking about Midoriya, Bakugou and the Quirk fiasco, she completely missed the last few competitors of the tests, losing track of where everyone was.

Completely blanking out on what Aizawa said at the end of the tests, Natsune had to look into his soul to see what was going on. When she realised he was going to display their test rankings, she couldn't help but feel a little bit uneasy, despite knowing she definitely wasn't going to be last.

As the scoreboard came up, Natsune sighed in relief as she saw she came in 4th, With Toshiyo being 7th. Out of a score of 20, she'd say they did quite well. Midoriya however... when she saw he was in last place, she looked towards him and saw the sadness on his face, clearly not realising that Aizawa was lying when he said the one in last place would be going home.

Waiting for everyone else to process what they scored, Aizawa couldn't hide his devious smirk as he announced,

"And I was lying, no one's going home. That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests."

Honestly, the look on everyone's faces made Natsune grin slightly. How comical.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure it out. I'm sorry I probably should have said something." Apparently the girl with the black hair knew already that Aizawa was lying, which explained her calmness over the entire thing.

Laughing quietly, Natsune put her own two cents into the convocation.

"Yeah, maybe I should of given y'all a hint before all of this. But hey, your reactions made me glad I kept it a secret."

Watching as the rest of the class turned towards her with a look mixed with hurt and outrage, including Toshiyo, as they all echoed the same thought- _'Yeah, 'ya should have'_, Natsune couldn't hide her amusement anymore as she barked out a sharp laugh.

"That's it, we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom and look it over before tomorrow morning."

Watching as Aizawa walked away, Natsune finally stood up from her place on the ground and began to stretch, dusting herself off before picking up her jacket from the floor and holding it in her arms.

As Aizawa walked away, Natsune walked off towards the girls changing rooms, placing down her jacket on the stool before reaching into her showering bag and taking out her towel, conditioners and brush.

Walking towards the shower, the placed the items on the shelves, before clothing the cubicle door and stripping herself from her clothes, turning the hot water on after and letting it wash down over her.

Taking her hair out of the bun, she completely covered it in her conditioner, washing it thoroughly, running her fingers through it to unknot it. As she let the water release all of the tension in her body, as she rinsed her hair clean.

After maybe 10 minutes of cleaning off the dust and sweat, she walked out in her towel, drying herself off and putting on her deodorant and nice smelling spray, towel-drying her hair and walking out of the changing rooms after putting her uniform back on, minus the blazer which was in her bag.

Yawning from boredom, she walked down the halls back towards the classroom, as she gathered her things and left.

Walking down the path leading out of the school, she saw Midoriya and Iida walking together in front of her.

_'Huh, I thought they didn't like each other'_

Listening in on them, she overheard Gravity girl calling out to them, asking them if they were going to the station. Laughing to herself as she overheard the commotion, she couldn't help but smile.

It wasn't until she heard "Naaaaatsuuuu!" did she turn around, seeing Toshiyo running towards her. As she stopped walking, waiting for Toshiyo to catch up to her, they both walked out of the gates, heading in the same direction as the train station.

Whilst they were walking, though, Natsune caught a glimpse of Bakugou, walking alone as always. not far behind him, though, was Kirishima, the boy she found out who had a hardening Quirk, and Kaminari, the one with an electric Quirk.

Looking up at the sky as she walked, she couldn't stop her smile from cutting across her face as she marvelled at how successful the day was.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

Groaning in boredom, Natsune slumped over her desk, completely unable to focus as the English lesson went straight over her head. It's a good thing Natsune could read souls, otherwise she'd never be able to listen to anything that went on. (The fact Toshiyo helps her study proves just how dire her attention span is.)

"Now, which of these four sentences contains a mistake?"

Looking at the board again, she groaned once again, in annoyance.

_'Oh, kill me now...'_

Listening in on some thoughts, she couldn't help but huff out a quiet laugh as literally everyone felt braindead, even Bakugou, who studies religiously from what she gathered from his soul.

"Hey everybody, look alive! Grammar rules!"

Laying her head down on her desk, she sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

_**Lunch Time, Same Day.**_

* * *

Sitting down next to Toshiyo, they were sat on the same desk as Kaminari, Kirishima, the pink girl who she found was named Ashido, and Sero, the one with the large elbows. Listening as they talked animatedly, she focused her attention on eating in silence, sometimes answering their questions with one word answers.

As she ate, she couldn't help but marvel at how nice the food was here, and how cheap it was.

_'This is some good stuff...'_

As she took another mouthful, she couldn't help but feel curious about what the next lesson would be like.

She just hoped it wouldn't be boring.

* * *

_**Final Lesson, Same Day.**_

* * *

Looking on at the front of the classroom, she couldn't help but feel the anticipation stretch through her body. It was finally time...

For basic hero training.

"I AM... HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" Natsune couldn't stop herself from facepalming at his- quite bluntly- ridiculous entrance into the room. Sighing to herself, she didn't miss the glimpse of amusement and awe in Bakugou's eyes when All Might flung the door open and practically flew into the room, near the podium.

Listening to the other students gasp and talk about All Might and how glad they are he's here, Natsune couldn't hide her excitement over how the final lesson would go.

"Welcome, to the most important class at U.A High! Think of it as Heroeing 101! Here you will learn the basics of being a Pro and what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it, today's lesson, will pull no punches!"

Looking over as Bakugou stood up abruptly and, with a rather menacing grin, exclaimed,

"Fight Training!"

Looking behind him as Midoriya's soul began to flutter in nervousness, she couldn't stop herself from laughing slightly at the pumped up sparkle in Bakugou's crimson eyes.

"But one of the keys of being a hero is..." As All Might allowed the tension to grow over his final statement, the ending isn't want Natsune expected.

"Looking good!"

Que her second facepalm.

As the panels in the wall opened up, briefcases appeared, each with a different number on the front that correlates to each students seat number.

"These were designed for you based on your Quirk Registration forms and the request you sent in before school started."

As the rest of the class cheered, Toshiyo turned around to her and gave Natsune a happy grin, as they both designed their costumes together and sent in the forms together.

_'We've done everything together...'_

Just before she can fall into her memories, All Might piped up again.

"Get yourselves suited up, and meet me at training ground Beta!"

* * *

_**Training Ground Beta, 20 Minutes Later.**_

* * *

As the students walked down the tunnel from the school which connected to the training grounds, Natsune could feel the excitement and joy radiating from each and every aura, including Bakugou's, as they marched forward in their new Costumes.

Feeling Toshiyo reach out a hand and placing it on her arm, she smiled as she gave her hand a single pat, before they let go of each other and left the tunnel.

Due to how dark the tunnel was, she couldn't see the details of everyone's costumes until now, and when she did, she wasn't disappointed.

Noticing that she was near the front of the group, she noticed that Iida was practically unrecognisable under all of his armour, Yaoyorozu wore a skin-tight red pantsuit with her chest exposed and a clip keeping her breasts from being revealed, Uraraka was wearing a full latex purple suit with pink details and thick pink boots and everyone else each had their own individual styles.

Looking over at Toshiyo, she smiled at how her costume suits her well. She wore a purple pantsuit, similar to Yaoyorozu's, underneath a cloak that covers her entirely ending at mid-thigh length. Her cloak's dark purple at the top, fading into a lighter shade as it goes to the bottom. Her cloak has two armholes and strips which cover her arms above and a white ribbon wrapped around each arm. She wears darkish grey tights and knee-high dark purple boots.

Looking down at her own Costume, Natsune smiled, that is until she saw Mineta trying to take a peek under her skirt.

Natsune wore a blush pink corset-style swimsuit, with a silver cloak-like collar that covers her shoulders and falls down to the center of her back. Around her waist, she wore a silver cloak with pink details, held around her waist like a belt with a golden clip. With blush-pink boots that have a silver trim and a silver buckle around the left boot, her costume was completely perfect in her eyes.

As she listened to Uraraka compliment Midoriya on his costume, she couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed they both were about their costumes.

_'Damn, he's a real All Might fanboy...'_

"Now that you're ready! It's time for combat training!" As All Might went on to explain that in today's practice they would be split into teams of two- Heroes and Villains- and they would be fighting inside the large building in front of them to get them used to battling indoors.

Listening to the other students asking about the rules, more noticeably Bakugou's "How much can we hurt the other team" Natsune couldn't help but sweatdrop as All Might complained about being interrupted.

Standing next to Toshiyo, she couldn't help but hope they would be put on the same team. However, it seems fate had something against her, as she was put on the same team as Bakugou and Iida whilst Toshiyo was with Todoroki, the dual-haired boy.

It seems that god was just shitting on her today, since the team she was up against was Midoriya and Uraraka.

_'Great, hot-head vs. green-bean... I'm doomed.'_

As Natsune and Bakugou stood on the top floor with the 'weapon,' she inspected the weapon up close, tapping it gently.

"Hm, fake, obviously. Of course they wouldn't give us an actual weapon..."

"Oi."

Looking up, Natsune turned towards the volatile boy, confused.

"D'ya really think Deku has a Quirk?"

Blinking slowly, she looked at the weapon before nodding once.

"You saw what he did during the Quirk tests. with that softball. He obviously has a Quirk, whether he hid it from you, or it didn't activate until recently, he clearly can't control it properly."

As All Might signalled that the match was starting, Natsune ordered Iida to stay with the weapon as Bakugou ran off, leaving her to chase after him. As they ran down the corridors, Natsune put her hand out in front of Bakugou to stop him from moving.

"Oi, what-!"

"Sh! I'm trying to hear where they are! If we can pinpoint their location, we can stop them before they get to the top floor!" As Natsune stopped him, he surprisingly listened to her.

She knelt down to the floor, placing her palm against it as she closed her eyes and focused her hearing to the vibrations. She could hear their souls fluttering around nervously, watching out for their 'enemies' as they went.

After pinpointing their location, she opened her eyes and looked up at her partner, nodding towards him.

"They're two floors below us. They're being cautious. I have an idea, Bakugou."

Obviously the explosive boy wasn't used to working in teams, as he grimaced before asking what it was.

"You go down and intercept them, I'll go down and wait by the window from the outside. They have to go past the window to get to the stairs, so I can probably take down one of them by surprise. You, focus on taking down the other."

"And what if they get past you, huh?"

"Then I'll just use my quirk to catapult myself to the top floor with Iida and wait for them there. Two against one should be a good thing for us."

As Bakugou looked down, he was obviously considering it.

With a sigh, the explosive boy nodded once, letting out a gruff "Fine." before taking off down the corridor. Rolling her eyes at him, she went to the window, and using her parkour skills, climbed out before waiting outside of the window on the floor below them.

As she waited, she could hear multiple explosions and screaming, before she saw some movement near the other end of the corridor she was waiting for. Seeing that it was Uraraka, she threw herself in through the window, effectively cutting off her advancement and startling her.

* * *

_**With The Other Students.**_

* * *

"Woah! That was amazing! What a great plan!"

As the class looked on in awe, Toshiyo smiled and laughed, silencing them.

"Natsune's always been good with planning. She's not very good with people or large crowds, so she's always used her head to think out plans and ideas. Even when we were kids, she had such a sharp mind. She might not show it through her grades, but the last person that underestimated her, her power, her temper... things didn't end well for them."

Listening to Toshiyo talking about Natsune, the class remained silent, as they processed the new information they received.

Walking closer towards the screen, Toshiyo laughed once again before looking up, her cobalt eyes shining with pride.

"Just you wait... you'll see just how strong she is."

* * *

_**Training Ground Beta, Back With Natsune.**_

* * *

As Natsune looked towards Uraraka, she grinned as she cracked her knuckles, looking towards her opponent.

"So, Gravity girl, are you ready for this?"

Looking at the pinkette in confusion, Uraraka couldn't help but gulp in nervousness at the feral look on the younger girls face.

"Um... ready for what?"

With a chuckle that vibrated through the room, Natsune couldn't hide her eagerness anymore, as she walked towards her slowly, her silver eyes narrowed into glittering daggers full of vicious intent. The closer Natsune stepped, the more nervous Uraraka grew.

"Get ready... to lose!"

And with that, Natsune charged.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Preview**_

**As Uraraka finally managed to escape the cloaks clutches, she had barely been able to block the kick that Natsune sent her way. The cloak long forgotten, Natsune engaged the round-faced student in a hand-to-hand fight.**

**Kick, dodge, jump, high kick, flip, land, punch and repeat. For the next 5 minutes, Natsune went full out in trying to force Uraraka backwards, towards the door and out of the room where Iida had been tasked with keeping the weapon safe.**

* * *

**Hello hello!**

**Thanks for continuing to read this far! I honestly never expected that I'd keep this story going, considering I'm full of self-doubt and insecurities!**

**Aha, I just made it awkward... didn't I? ~o~'**

**Gomen!**

**Either way, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**See you next time,**

**-Lucx!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Last Time On...**

**As Natsune looked towards Uraraka, she grinned as she cracked her knuckles, looking towards her opponent.**

**"So, Gravity girl, are you ready for this?"**

**Looking at the pinkette in confusion, Uraraka couldn't help but gulp in nervousness at the feral look on the younger girls face.**

**"Um... ready for what?"**

**With a chuckle that vibrated through the room, Natsune couldn't hide her eagerness anymore, as she walked towards her slowly, her silver eyes narrowed into glittering daggers full of vicious intent. The closer Natsune stepped, the more nervous Uraraka grew.**

**"Get ready... to lose!"**

**And with that, Natsune charged.**

* * *

Running towards the older girl, Natsune made sure to make it look like she was going to ram straight into her, which in return made Uraraka spread her legs and get into a sturdy position, thinking they'd engage in a fist-fight.

It wasn't until Natsune smirked that Uraraka realised she had miscalculated, which she paid for dearly as instead of aiming for the top, Natsune fell to the floor, using her short stature to slide underneath the older girl and through her open legs. Grabbing her ankles, she used her Quirk to enhance the strength in her legs before pushing herself up with her grip on the Gravity user's legs remaining tight, resulting in Natsune flipping the girl over.

Before she could recover, Natsune went straight back into the fold, using her Quirk to once again assist her with her parkour skills which helped her gain the momentum to hop all over the corridor, leaping from wall to wall and effectively surrounding Uraraka, right up until a blast from above made her falter as she hit one of the walls.

Using Natsune's distraction to her advantage, Uraraka took this time to stand up and run towards the stairs as she began scaling them two at a time.

Tutting with an irritated scowl, Natsune stood up and ran after her, determined to put a halt into her assent.

Running towards the window, she climbed outside of it and flung herself upwards, using her Aura to catapult her up two floors, trying her best to prevent her team from losing. Taking her cloak and unclipping it, she flicked it upwards and connected it to the drainage pipes above the final floor, using the cloak as a makeshift swing to fling her into the room, just in time to stop Uraraka from touching the weapon.

With the cloak unclipping itself from the pipes, Natsune was able to maneuver it back into shape, using it as a distraction and throwing it at Uraraka to act as a net until Iida was able to move the Weapon back farther away from the dueling girls.

As Uraraka finally managed to escape the cloaks clutches, she had barely been able to block the kick that Natsune sent her way. The cloak long forgotten, Natsune engaged the round-faced student in a hand-to-hand fight.

Kick, dodge, jump, high kick, flip, land, punch and repeat. For the next 5 minutes, Natsune went full out in trying to force Uraraka backwards, towards the door and out of the room where Iida had been tasked with keeping the weapon safe.

* * *

_**With The Other Students...**_

* * *

"W-woah, Kotobuki-San's amazing!"

"Did 'ya see that kick? Talk about strong."

"She's kinda scary..."

Snorting in amusement, Toshiyo crossed her arms as she kept her eyes on the screen in front of her, barely even blinking as she watched her best friend expose just how strong she had gotten off of her own back, her own merit and her own abilities.

Thinking back on their childhoods, Natsune had always excelled at the physical aspects of training, whilst Toshiyo focused on strengthening her mind due her Quirk being a more... mentally-based ability. It's not to say that Toshiyo wasn't physically strong, she had to be to put up with Natsune and not receive any serious injuries from all of the fights her pink-haired friend managed to get them both in to, she just wasn't a powerhouse like said pinkette.

She could hear the class wince as they saw Natsune deliver another fierce blow to the older girl she was currently fighting.

'well, that's gonna leave a mark...'

* * *

_**Back In Ground Beta...**_

* * *

With a large grin on her face, Natsune kept on with her attacks, completely unrelenting and unable to be taken down currently.

Uraraka wasn't an idiot, she knew she couldn't beat Natsune when it came to hand-to-hand, the other girl was fierce and incredibly unyielding. Whenever Uraraka managed to land a blow on the other girl, she just got straight back up again.

The Gravity user could feel herself getting tired as her body was wearing down, she could feel her arms beginning to ache after all of the blocking she'd been forced to do from- quite strong- kicks.

Just as another kick was heading towards her, the floor beneath them unexpectedly exploded, resulting in Natsune losing her balance and falling through the large hole that was now in the floor.

Blinking in shock, the doe-eyed girl used her Quirk and made her way over the hole, running back to the room with the weapon as fast as she can, not looking back even once to see if Natsune had made it back up yet.

Sighing in relief, she couldn't believe her luck as she ran.

* * *

**_Meanwhile With Natsune..._**

* * *

"Ngh... the fuck?"

Groaning on the floor, Natsune opened her eyes, squinting as a dull pain racked her body. Sitting up slowly, she looked around at her surroundings, taking note of the rubble and the light beaming from above.

Seeing the floor in the roof above her, she tsked in annoyance when she realised that she had fallen through two floors, landing on rubble and impaling her left thigh on a shard of glass.

Wincing, she tried to move her shoulder only to grunt in pain as it felt as if it had been lit on fire.

'It's probably dislocated... fucking hell.'

Focusing her strength on her hearing Quirk, she could hear Bakugou's soul roaring in pure, raw rage along with Midoriya's fluttering in worry and fear.

Sighing, she quickly ripped out the glass shard embedded in her thigh before forcing herself to her feet, ignoring the throbbing in her left shoulder and the sharp pain in her left thigh, and ran towards the explosions and shouts of anger.

Just as she made it to the door of the room she could hear both Midoriya and Bakugou occupy, she could barely contain her shocked gasp at the completely... obliterated room. Looking forwards, she could see Bakugou stalking towards Midoriya with a fist full of explosions, as Midoriya began to use his own Quirk.

Just as All Might demanded they stop the match, a powerful explosion rippled through the building. With Midoriya shouting "Uraraka, now!" Natsune herself had to hold onto the door frame to avoid being blown away.

Looking up at the duo in complete shock, she could see them both standing still, completely unmoving and silent. Gulping in awe, her eyes wide as she looked at the complete destruction they both caused, she couldn't hold back a shaky sigh.

"This was your big plan... from the very beginning wasn't it?! You were playing me this entire time... you bastard!" Listening to the raw confusion and anger in his voice, Natsune couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the explosive blonde, as his entire soul was shaking in absolute... fear?

"I wasn't... going to use it... because I can't control it..."

As the smoke cleared, Natsune took one look at Midoriya's arm and flinched slightly, her eyes zeroing in on the broken, burnt flesh on his left arm.

"My body just can't handle... the backlash of my power yet... Mr Aizawa said that I'd be useless... but this was all that I could think of. This was the only way that I had any chance of winning..." with that, Midoriya fell to the floor, unconscious.

Watching them both silently, Natsune couldn't help but bow her head as All Might's voice called out through the ear-piece.

"The Hero Team... Wins!"

It couldn't of taken the medical droids any longer than 5 minutes to arrive at the scene to take Midoriya to Recovery Girl, but without noticing, All Might suddenly appeared to calm Bakugou down and take him to the viewing area with the rest of the class.

After being seen to by a medical droid on the scene, Natsune followed behind them, all the while rubbing her shoulder on the way.

* * *

_**With The Rest Of The Class...**_

* * *

"Well despite the results... the MVP of today's results is young Kotobuki!" Looking up in shock, the pinkette turned her silver eyes towards the Pro in confusion.

As the rest of the class voiced out their own confused thoughts, All Might asked everyone to consider why that is. After two minutes of silence, Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"Sir, I can tell you why. Kotobuki took on this challenge wholeheartedly with everything she had. She was the only one who had both adapted to her role, and didn't break character. Since Bakugou's judgment was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya, he launched a large-scale attack indoors, which was a foolish move as you pointed out earlier."

Looking up at said teenager, Natsune could feel his soul shaking.

"Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage he did to the building as well as his own body. He rendered himself helpless, which wasn't smart. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle and her final attack was far too reckless given the hypothetical stakes. If she'd treated the fake weapon as if it were real, she never would have risked using such an impersise move."

Turning her head towards the round-faced girl next, she could see the sheepishly anxious look on the older teens face.

"Despite Iida being fully prepared for his opponents arrival and his eventual planning and revamping said plan, he got distracted halfway through the exercise and despite coming up with a final strategy on the spot, he still could have lost his team that task then and there."

As the class allowed her words to sink in, Yaoyorozu began her final statement, this being about Natsune's efforts.

"Kotobuki had been the only one to remain completely focused on her role, never once forgetting that she was playing the villain. She came up with a strategy that worked well and she exercised her combat abilities and her knowledge of her Quirk to gain the upperhand in her fight with Uraraka. If it wasn't for the blast sending her two floors below, Kotobuki would have probably apprehended Uraraka then and there. Even after being injured, Kotobuki kept her cool and worked to make her way back up to the top and help fight. Despite the hero team winning, they took advantage of the fact that this was training and didn't respect the spirit of the task at hand."

As the class stood in silence, staring at the teenager in awe at her incredible deduction skills, Natsune couldn't hide the embarrassed flush when some of the other students looked towards her, mainly her injuries, and began to mumble amongst themselves.

Looking back towards All Might, Natsune could see that he was shocked as the other girl was spot on in her guess.

"Yes, well, you overlooked a few things, like how Iida could have relaxed a little, but otherwise good job!"

'So she's one of the students that got into 1-A on recommendations... damn she's smart.'

As All Might went on to continue the lessons, it was Toshiyo, Todoroki and Shoji who were up next against Hagakure and Ojiro. Looking on at the big screen, Natsune watched as Todoroki told her best friend to go and wait outside.

Confused, Natsune watched as Toshiyo followed his instructions.

It wasn't until Todoroki completely froze the entire building that Natsune looked on in awe, as they won that round easily. Her surprise only rose as Todoroki also melted the ice using heat.

'Another recommendation student...'

As the other students continued with the lessons, the rest of the class had gone by in a blur for the Soul-hearing teenager as she stood next to her best friend, eventually moving to sit down and watch the other's silently. She'd occasionally look back at Bakugou to see how he was doing, despite hearing the fragility of his soul right now.

She couldn't hide her awe as the other students all had their own skills and styles which they've obviously practiced over the years.

When All might blew his whistle, calling the class over at the end of the lesson, they all gathered around as he praised them all for having an "Excellent first day of training" and then spoke about going to go check on Midoriya's healing process before running off at mach speed.

As the class spoke about how impressive All Might was, Natsune sighed and walked towards the girls changing room to go and get a shower and change into her uniform.

As Natsune walked off, she could feel Toshiyo's eyes following her.

* * *

_**With Natsune...**_

* * *

After she showered and relaxed her body, changing into her uniform, she went to sit down in the hallway, sitting down against the walls and resting her head in between her arms which were laid on her knees, breathing deeply as she tried to calm her nerves down.

Sighing deeply, she stood up and grabbed her bag, before walking towards the afternoon classrooms.

In every lesson, she could barely concentrate as the rest of the day went by in a blur, with her looking out of the windows into the sky, watching as the skies shifted and the birds flew away.

As the final class ended, she grabbed her bag and stood up, attracting the attention of the rest of the class.

As they tried to convince her to stay, she simply brushed them off before walking out, completely ignoring the worried looks Toshiyo was sending her way and the hard gaze from Bakugou, both of them watching her walk away.

As she left the school doors, she sighed in exhaustion, her mind stuck in a continuous loop of 'What ifs' and 'Maybes.'

Natsune wasn't stupid, she knew that if she didn't use her physical prowess as well as her Quirk, then Iida would have most definitely been the MVP of the lesson. Above all else, Natsune knew that despite her strength, she would never surpass the others with the power she held now. Unlike Bakugou, she didn't feel the need to show her insecurities through aggression, and yet right now she couldn't help but feel angry at herself.

Turning towards the gate pillars, she threw her fist towards it, resulting in a medium sized crater to ripple through it. Too distracted in her own thoughts, she completely ignored the blood oozing from her fists as she took out her phone and looked at the message she received a few hours prior.

'Na-chan,

I'm going to need you to come home before 5pm, you know how I've been applying for a place in a Medical university? Well, I've got one. I've been offered a scholarship at Tokushima University. My trains due to leave tonight at late noon. I've left a folder full of money as well as a letter for you, in case you don't make it home before then.

If I've left before you get home, I'm sorry. Remember I love you, and I'll always be there for you if you need me.

-Shun'

With a small, bitter laugh, she looked towards the sky.

Clenching her fists and completely ignoring the pains that travelled through her knuckles, she walked forwards, leaving the school behind and off into the darkening surroundings of Tokyo.

* * *

_**Kotobuki Residence...**_

* * *

Just as Natsune walked down the corridor leading to the apartment she shared with her brother, she was completely lost in thought. She couldn't help but wonder just what it was that made everyone leave her.

First, there had been her mother. With her pink hair and silver eyes, people often said that Natsune took after her whenever they'd go out in public together... at least, up until the night she went away.

Then there had been her father. Despite convincing herself that she absolutely loathed him, she knew that deep down, all she ever wanted was for him to admit he loved her, just once, even if he was lying...

Now, her brother is leaving... she knew that deep down, she was being selfish. Shun had given up everything for her, his social life, his personal life and his professional life. He gave it all up so he could raise Natsune. Now he finally has a chance to live his dream, just like she's doing now... How could she take that away from him after all he had done for her?

Clenching her fists, she knew that the moment she got home, she'd send him a message telling him that she was proud of him and she wished him the best.

Just as she turned around the final corner, she looked up and her eyes widened. Standing at their door, with suitcases packed and a solemn smile, stood Shun. Just as he locked the door, he turned and his eyes met Natsune's.

With a small smile, he looked at her softly, his look changing to one of surprise as Natsune ran towards him and flung herself into his arms.

"N-Ni-San... I'm sorry I'm late... I just- I thought that since you were leaving you'd end up forgetting about me and you'd leave me alone but I don't want you to give up on your dream after encouraging me to do mine and I-" with tears within her eyes, she got cut off as a hand landed on her head.

Looking up, her eyes met another pair of water silver ones.

"Natsu... no matter what I'm doing, no matter where I am... I'll always be there for you. whenever you need me, I'll come. I'm never going to abandon you. I'm not like the old bastard, you'll always be my main focus."

Sniffling quietly, a small smile lit up Natsune's face.

Letting go of her brother, Natsune took two large steps backwards, her school backpack long forgotten on the floor next to her. With her arms behind her back, Natsune looked up at the dark-haired young adult, her silver eyes still watery but no longer fearful of the unknown.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before moving arm to wipe away the remaining tears, the smile never once leaving her face.

Opening her eyes once again, she looked up at him, her smile growing by the second.

"Ni-San... go on. You'll miss your train. Just remember one thing. No matter where you are, or where you'll go... I'll always be there for you. You're my big brother. You're the one who's always supported me and now it's my turn to support you. I know you'll do great, Ni-San. You'll become the best doctor in Japan, and I'll become the best Pro Hero. Count on it."

As the siblings looked at eachother with silver orbs both brimming with adoration, they shared one last hug, as Shun picked up his suitcases and walked down the corridor, eventually turning around the corner and out of Natsune's vision.

Just as she picked up her backpack and went to open the door, however, she smiled as she could have sworn she heard a voice softly humming that they were proud of their children.

That night, Natsune fell asleep with a smile on her face and for once, a heart full of hope.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Preview**_

**With an exhausted groan, Natsune slammed her fist down on top her alarm clock, effectively silencing (and smashing to pieces) the irritating contraption. Sitting up slowly, yawning quietly, the young hero trainee threw off her bed covers and standing up, she walked towards her bathroom and grabbing her toiletries along the way, she closed the door and started the shower running.**

**Brushing her teeth as she waited for the shower to reach the right temperature, she rinsed her mouth out and then stripping herself from her oversized tee-shirt, she entered the shower.**

**Sighing in relief as the hot water cascaded down her body, she reached out and grabbed the moisturiser, rubbing it into her body and soothing her soft skin.**

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Chapter Four is now concluded, and ready to be read!**

**Thank you to my loyal readers, so far I've had 13 reads on this story and I'm thankful for that!**

**The only way is up, and I intend to make this story the best I can.**

**Chapter Five will be out soon, so stay tuned!**

**Read & Comment!**

**-Lucy.**


End file.
